Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus, method and computer program product for providing a uplink access with compressed mode in a communication network system.
Related Background Art
The following meanings for the abbreviations used in this specification apply:
3GPP third generation partnership project
AGC automatic gain control
ASIC application specific integrated circuit
BTS base transceiver station
CM compressed mode
DCH dedicated channel
DPCCH dedicated physical control channel
DTX discontinuous transmission
E-DCH enhanced DCH
FDD frequency division duplex
GSM global system for mobile communications
HSDPA high speed downlink packet access
HSUPA high speed uplink packet access
L layer
LTE long term evolution
PC power control
CLPC closed loop power control
TPC Transmit Power Control
RF radio frequency
RNC radio network controller
RTWP received total wideband power
SIR signal-to-interference ratio
TFCI transport format combination indicator
TGPL transmission gap pattern length
TGSN transmission gap start slot number
TGL transmission gap length
UE user equipment
UL uplink
WCDMA wideband code division multiple access
In 3GPP WCDMA FDD standard, a UE monitors cells in other frequencies and other modes in order to enable handover capability between different radio access technologies, e.g. WCDMA, LTE and GSM. To perform such measurements, the UE is commanded to enter a compressed mode (CM). Currently, the CM mechanism is supported on DCH, HSDPA.